Una amiga nueva es una nueva mierda
by DariaCuteLove
Summary: Una chica nueva llamada Daria llega a la Primaria de South Park, entonces, los chicos desconfían de ella. Mientras tanto, ella se enamora a primera vista de Kenny. Darnny (DariaxKenny)
1. Daria, La Puta Frki de Mierda: Parte 1

**Bueno chicos, este es mi primer y hermoso fic, agrego que soy primeriza en esto, entonces, haré lo que pueda para que sea agradable y gracioso**

****Mi amiga Kasumi Naharishi (o como se escriba) me está ayudando con toda la redacción de esta serie, no todo lo hago yo. Bueno, ******sin más preámbulo, les dejo el primer cap n_n**

**Disclamer: South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Pero la OC y la historia si me pertenecen**

Empieza el episodio con los chicos en el pasillo registrando sus casilleros y hablando de cualquier otra cosa. Butters llega con el nuevo chisme de la escuela, ya Butters, era considerado el chismoso de la escuela

Chicos, chicos, tengo algo que decirles- dijo Butters un poco asustado

¿Qué pasa Butters?- preguntó Kyle confundido

¿Tienes la menstruación? Juejuejue – formuló Cartman contando un mal chiste

!CALLATE CARTMAN¡ - exclamó Kyle gritándole a Cartman

Butters dilo ya carajo - dijo Stan molesto e intrigado

H-hay una n-nueva chica en la escuela – tartamudeó Butters asustado, ya que comenzaba a trabarse al hablar

¿Q-Qué mierda….? - dijo Kyle tan asustado que casi mojaba sus pantalones

Otra chica? ¿Quién?- balbuceó Stan un poco asustado

U-una tal Daria – Hablo Butters comenzando a calmarse un poco

¿Y está buena? - comento Cartman tratando de sonar como un pervertido

N-no lo sé, pero escuche que es linda - aseguró Butters

Mierda ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Y si se nos acerca? - Dijo Stan comenzando a alterarse

Simplemente le hablamos y ya - expresó Kyle tratando de calmar a su amigo

Pero yo no sé hablar con las chicas - confesó Butters un poco triste

Solo tienes que saludarla y decirle "hola" si se te llega a acercar – le aseguró Kyle dándole ánimos a su amigo

¿Y si es otra puta más que nos quiere joder? – enfatizó Cartman ya molesto

Tendremos que averiguarlo – argumentó Kyle

Suena la campana

Vamonos, después averiguaremos quien es la niña nueva- Kyle preparándose para ir a su aula

En el camino al salón

Chicos, ahí está la niña nueva - indicó Butters señalando a la niña nueva

Wow- dijeron los cuatro chicos al mirar a la chica

La niña tiene cabello marrón oscuro con un mechón corto que le cubría la frente, ojos del mismo color de su cabello, abrigo morado con botones, pantalones verdes y zapatos del color de su abrigo. La chica hablaba con Wendy y las otras chicas y riéndose mientras que las demás hacían lo mismo

Mal-dita- sea…. – agregó Cartman con la boca abierta

Parece buena onda - manifestó Kyle sonriendo

Si, y parece que se lleva bien con las otras chicas - dijo Stan sonriendo igual que Kyle

¿E- Es enserio? ¡Está como para violarla!- exclamó Cartman

¡Exacto! - Afirmo Kenny

!Coño Cartman, no puedes pensar solo en eso –le reclamó Kyle a Cartman

Pero es la verdad Kyle - respondió Cartman

El Señor Garrison los interrumpe

Eric, Kyle, Kenny, Stan, ya comenzó la clase, ¿pueden venir por favor? Les voy a presentar a su nueva compañera -los llamó el Profesor Garrison

Mierda ¿y ahora qué coño vamos a hacer? - manifestó Carman un poco alterado

No lo sé, solo nos queda esperar – le respondió Kyle

Los chicos entran al salón y se sientan en sus respectivos pupitres

Chicos les tengo un anuncio muy importante - expuso el Sr Garrison

Mierda, mierda - dijo Cartman susurrándole a Kyle al oído

Tienen una nueva compañera,- anunció el profesor Garrison -vamos preséntate pequeña, no te de pena - propuso

H-hola-y-yo- soy Daria y soy de un país un poco lejos de éste – se presentó Daria muy nerviosa

¿México? - preguntó Stan

No, Venezuela - respondió Daria a la pregunta de Stan

Coño, esto es el puto colmo, ¿aparte de estar buena es extranjera? - pensaba Cartman molesto

¿¡Extranjera!? Exclamó Kyle en su mente

¿Qué mierda….? - pensó Stan asustado

¿Qué carajo? - pensó Kenny al igual que sus amigos

Los chicos se quedaron perplejos

¿Q-que pasa? ¿Por qué me miran así? preguntó Daria expresando un poco de miedo

No, nada, solo que no hemos tenido estudiantes nuevos hace mucho tiempo - mintió Cartman

Ah, ya me estaba asustando- expresó Daria su alivio

Bueno, sigamos con la clase, Daria, al lado de Kenny hay un lugar, siéntate ahí - señaló el señor Garrison el nuevo pupitre de Daria

Ok - comentó Daria mientras sonreía e iba a su pupitre y se sienta al lado de Kenny

Hola - saludó Daria a Kenny mientras sonreía

¿Coño que hago?- pensó Kenny sudando un poco - Hola - Habló mientras le devolvía el saludo a Daria con un tono indiferente

Ehm..Tu eres Kenny ¿verdad? gusto en conocerte - exclamó alegremente Daria

Igual - expresó Kenny con fastidio

Llega la hora del recreo

Muy bien, vamos chicos, hagamos un circulo- ordenó Cartman mientras hacían el circulo

Quiero hablarles sobre la niña nueva - expuso Cartman

¿Qué hay con ella? - preguntó Clyde confundido

Es extraña, quiero averiguar mas de ella - respondió Cartman

¡No exageres Cartman, no es extraña, sino que es tímida, es nueva y no conoce a nadie aquí coño! - exclamo enojado Kyle

Eso es lo que tú crees Kyle, vi que la tal Daria se sentó junto a Kenny y la trató como perra jeje - rió Cartman como un idiota

No seas idiota, culón... - dijo Kyle retirándose, pero mirando de reojo a Daria que estaba con Wendy y las otras chicas

Cartman se acerca a Daria

Hola- Cartman saludó a Daria con voz de niño inocente

¿Qué carajo quieres? – preguntó Wendy sabiendo la verdadera intención del gordo

Wendy, no hay necesidad de ser tan agresiva, solo quiero hablar con Daria un momento – disimuló Cartman

Hola Eric – lo saludó Daria sin saber lo que tramaba realmente

Daria, ¿podríamos hablar un minuto por favor? – propuso Cartman

Por supuesto, con gusto- aceptó ella

Daria, por favor, ten mucho cuidado con ese gordo – le susurro Wendy al oído tomándola del brazo

Ok, lo tendré – aseguró Daria

Cartman se lleva a Daria a otro lado lejos de las chicas y le dice que es extraña y no puede ser aceptada en por ser tan sensible y débil. Daria no pudo retener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos por la cantidad de insultos y ofensas que le formuló. Ella le aclaró que si no podía ser aceptada, no hablaría con nadie más en la escuela

Daria se va llorando y corriendo hasta que de repente tropieza con Kenny

¡Hey!…. ¿Eh? ¿Daria? – exclamó mientras se levantaba

P-perdón Kenny, no fue mi intención E-eh a-adiós, debo irme – tartamudeo Daria con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

N-no D-Daria espera- Kenny la llamó preocupado

Kenny voltea y ve a Cartman riéndose

Juejuejue, esa puta salió corriendo como estúpida – comentó Cartman mientras se reía

Kenny va hacia Cartman muy molesto

¿Qué carajo te pasa Cartman? – le preguntó muy molesto

¿Qué pasa Kenny, viste a esa puta irse chillando? – Le devolvió la pregunta a punto de reírse de nuevo

¿!Cómo coño te atreves a hacer llorar a una chica ¡? – Le grito Kenny muy fuerte a Cartman

Ay Kenny, pobre, pobre Kenny ¿Acaso te gusta la chica nueva? –lo interrogo con un tono sereno y amenazante

B-bueno- yo – tartamudeó quedándose sin palabras

A ver Kenny, si te llegas a enamorar de la chica nueva, vas a tener muchos problemas- finalmente Cartman lo amenazó directamente

Después de amenazarlo, Cartman se retiró del lugar dejando a Kenny parado, muy preocupado por lo que le tocaría vivir a Daria si se cruzaba de nuevo con Cartman

**Continuará...**


	2. Daria: La Puta Friki de Mierda: Parte 2

**Holis,** **pos,** **después** **de** **tanta** **espera,** **aquí** **está el nuevo** **cap,** **ojala** **les** **guste**, **esta** **vez con más** **acción** **e_e ** **okno (?)**

** Pa´que no se aburran, en este cap habrá P. O. V .S para aumentar las narraciones (Como me dijo Shinobu. Felicidades Shinobu, eres famosa (?))**

**Bueno, eso es todo.** **Disfrútenlo**

Pasan varios días. Daria sigue triste por lo que pasó con Cartman, Kenny y Kyle se dan cuenta y se preocupan. En el recreo, Kyle estaba con Kenny observando un buen rato a Daria que estaba sentada en un columpio

-Oye, Kenny…. ¿Qué le pasará a Daria?... ya sabes, la chica nueva - le preguntó Kyle con un tono de preocupación

No lo sé, pero eso me tiene preocupado, ayer, ella tropezó conmigo por accidente y estaba llorando- le respondió con el mismo tono que el de su amigo

¿Llorando? - Le preguntó Kyle al rubio extrañado por lo que le había contado

Si, tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos, después, se despidió de mí un poco apurada, volteé hacia atrás y vi al puto gordo riéndose - le contestó frustrsdo

¿Cartman? ¡Oh mierda!, ya sabía que por algo el gordo estaba muy tranquilo- exclamó Kyle

Ja, si crees que eso es todo, ya verás lo que sigue -bromeo Kenny con su amigo

Entonces me dio mucha furia y fui muy enojado a donde estaba Cartman y... - dio suspenso el rubio

Le sacaste la mierda - completó la oración Kyle

Si- afirmó. Todavía no se qué fue lo que le dijo ese hijo1 de puta, pero parece que fue algo grave, porque a ella le afectó mucho ya que sigue muy triste- comentó Kenny

¡Ya estoy harto! ¡No puedo soportar ver a Cartman tan feliz sabiendo el daño que le hizo a Daria! – Exclamo furioso el pelirrojo

Tengo una idea -Dijo Kenny

¿Acaso piensas vengarte de Cartman? -Adivinó Kyle

¿Tú crees? - bromeó el inmortal

Ya, sólo dime qué harás -espetó el otro

Nah, solo espera y veras mi plan – Le respondió Kenny para que dejara de fastidiar

Al día siguiente en la escuela

¿Ya me dirás que vas a hacer?- preguntó con curiosidad el judio **(****XD, juejue)**

Si. Lo que planeo hacer es hacerle creer a Cartman que Patty lo invitó a salir - le informó

¿Patty Nelson? ah, muy bien, suena macabro, jajaja - comentó Kyle mientras se reía un poco

Y lo es, jajaja - comentó el rubio mientras imitaba lo que hacia su amigo

Bueno, ¿y como haremos eso? - preguntó

Fácil, solo necesitamos dejar una carta en el casillero de Cartman haciéndonos pasar por ella

Ok- acató la orden el pelirrojo

En el recreo, Kyle estaba escribiendo la carta para ponerla en la parte delantera del casillero de Cartman. La carta dice:

**Kyle P.O.V.**

**Hola Eric, se que entre nosotros ha habido muchas diferencias, pero quería decirte que quiero salir contigo porque me gustas, me gustas mucho y me gustaría conocerte mejor. Es una razón porque quiero mucho salir contigo, para hablarte de mis sentimientos.**

**Escucha, también quería contarte que siento que, aunque no hablamos demasiado y estamos distanciados, siento que somos como mejores amigos y me gustaría que algún día fueras mi novio, pero tengo temor a que me rechaces debido a que te dije que no me gustabas el día que me diste los pastelillos e hiciste que me cagara encima, pero he descubierto que eres un buen chico Cartman, y por esa razón me has causado una atracción bastante fuerte**

** Con amor**

** Patty Nelson**

**Fin Kyle P.O.V.**

Jajajaja, Dios mio, no puedo creer esto, con esta carta seguro Cartrman cae completito - pensó Kyle que casi se reía a carcajadas

Bueno, ahora tengo que pegar esto en su casillero jajaja - pensó mientras pegaba la carta en la parte de afuera del casillero

Kyle se escondió en una esquina mientras Cartman iba hacia su casillero

¿Eh? ¿Qué es esta mierda? - exclamó mientras veía el papel pegado en la parte de afuera

Wow, una carta, ¿quien se atrevería a escribirme una carta a mi? - dijo mientras reflexionaba

Bueno, me importa una mierda quién la escribió, igual la voy a leer - replicó mientras leía la carta

Eh, ¿Pa-Patty me invitó a salir? ¿Patty Nelson? O-oh mierda... ¡OH MIERDA! ¡AL FIN! ¡YUJUU! - gritó Cartman a los cuatro vientos mientras se iba saltando por toda la escuela

Cartman seguía saltando como pendejo por la escuela hasta que ve a Patty abriendo su casillero y se le acerca. Kenny y Kyle observaban a lo lejos...

Oh, hola Patty, ¿ya decidiste donde será nuestra cita?- la saludó Cartman sonriendo

Ehm...hola. ¿Cita? ¿Cuál cita?- le preguntó confundida

L-la que tú me pediste que tuviéramos, como decía en la carta que pegaste en mi casillero ¿recuerdas?- le respondió aún más confundido

Yo no recuerdo haber pegado ninguna carta en tu casillero - le contestó

Osea que... ¡LA PUTA MADRE! - gritó el gordo muy molesto mientras se iba del lugar

Todos los chicos que estaban ahí miraban la escena. Kenny y Kyle se ríen en voz baja

En el patio, Cartman va molesto hacia donde estaban los chicos **(Toda la pandilla)**

Muy bien pendejos, ¡¿quién coño quiso hacerse el gracioso haciéndose pasar por Patty Nelson escribiéndome una carta y pegándola a mi puto casillero?! - interrogo Cartman

No sabemos de que carajo estás hablando, culón - le replicó bruscamente Craig

No se hagan los putos, ¡ALGUIEN TUVO QUE HABER SIDO, Y LO VOY A AVERIGUAR, ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASí! ¿ME OYERON? ¡NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASí! - amenazó Cartman a los chicos mientras se retiraba

Que pendejo es - comentó Clyde

Si, que pendejo- lo siguió Token

Eso ya es normal en él - agregó Kyle

Kyle se empezó a reír en voz baja y Kenny hacia lo mismo

Kyle, Kenny ¿que les pasa? no me digan que se volvieron locos- habló Stan preocupado

No estamos locos Stan, solo que... - le contestó Kyle a su amigo con un poco de suspenso

Nosotros fuimos quienes escribimos la carta - completo la oración el otro con un poco de risa

¿Q-Que carajo? ¿No saben en el puto problema en el que se metieron?

No hay ningún problema Stan, Cartman no puedes hacernos nada - sostuvo Kyle reconfortando al pelinegro

Pero, pero - tartamudeó Stan

No te preocupes Stan - animó el rubio a su amigo

Como digan... - exclamó desconfiado el pelinegro

De repente se escuchan una discusión cerca de ahí, eran unos chicos discutiendo con Daria, mejor dicho, acosándola. Esos chicos sonBill Allen y Fosse McDonald **(Fosse, ¿a cuanto una hamburguesa con papas?)**

Hola putita ¿quieres ganarte algunos billetes?- le propuso Bill con una voz sádica

Déjenme en paz - les dijo la chica con una voz un tanto melancólica

No te haremos nada niña, te estamos haciendo una propuesta muy buena - le reitero Fosse con la voz muy pervertida

No soy ese tipo de chica, por favor váyanse- les pidió la chica ya un poco asustada

Mientras con los chicos

Mierda, ¿qué carajo está pasando allá? - se preguntó Token mientras volteaba la mirada hacia Daria

Parece que l-la están acosando los h-hijos de p-puta de Bill y Fosse - aclaró Jimmy con su voz tartamuda

Si, eso parece - agregó Kyle

No puedo permitirlo - dijo Kenny con un tono más bajo que un susurro mientras se iba adonde ocurría la escena, a pesar de que su capucha ya le daba un tono bajo por que le quedaba muy apretada

Kenny ¿a donde vas? - le preguntó a su amigo interrumpiendo su caminar

¡Voy a patearles el culo a esos hijos de puta! - exclamó decidido a defender a la chica e iba hacia donde estaba y se puso delante de ella para protegerla

¡Déjenla en paz putos! - les ordenó el rubio con un tono serio

Si quieres que la dejemos en paz, tendrás que pelear por ella - le amenazó Fosse

Entonces lo haré - le respondió a su amenaza muy decidido

K-kenny, esta no es tu pelea, es la mía, por favor, no quiero que te hagan daño - le advirtió Daria preocupada

Tranquila, sé lo que hago... - le aclaró el rubio con tono bajo y confiado tranquilizándola

E-está bien, pero ten cuidado ¿si? - le advirtió nuevamente

Esta bien - espetó el inmortal

Comienza la pelea. Kenny le da un puñetazo a Bill

**CENSURADO XD**

Bill y Fosse llegan al hospital de South Park en una ambulancia

Mientras tanto con Daria y Kenny

Wow... - dijo sorprendida la de pelo castaño

Tal vez me excedí un poco... - reflexionó Kenny

¿En dónde aprendiste a pelear así? - Preguntó la chica con curiosidad

Por ahí... - Exclamó pensativo el rubio

Pero, más importante, ¿no quieres que te acompañe un rato?... Puede que alguien más intente lastimarte - le ofreció con preocupación el chico

Está bien - le contestó Daria con un poco de miedo

Tranquila, estarás bien conmigo - Espetó el chico con gran confianza

Muchas gracias - Sonrió - Pero...

¿Pero? - Preguntó desconcertado

Pero... Iré a un lugar después de clases, espero que no te importe -

¿A qué lugar te refieres? -

Una... Bueno... Una nueva pastelería - Dijo apenada la chica

¿La pastelería Ahnnhy - Preguntó divertido el chico

S-Sí... ¿La conoces? - le preguntó la chica con un poco de asombro

Pues claro, el día que la inauguraron yo fui con mi hermanita Karen - le contó el rubio

¿Tienes hermanas? - Preguntó ella con entusiasmo

Solo tengo a Karen, Kevin y yo somos los únicos varones de la familia, bueno, además de mi papá - le respondió

Oh, debe ser genial tener hermanos - espetó la chica con una sonrisa melancólica

¿Que? ¿No tienes hermanos? - le pregunto con preocupación

No, pero seria genial tener al menos uno - le dijo con una voz melancólica

Pero eso no importa, creo que seria agradable tener compañía un rato... ¿quieres ir a la pastelería? - le propuso ella con una sonrisa

Claro que si - exclamó Kenny con entusiasmo

Daria y Kenny entran a la pastelería...

**Continuará...**


	3. Daria: La Puta Friki de Mierda: Parte 3

**Daria P.O.V. **

Entramos a la pastelería, como a mí me gusta mucho el chocolate, quería un trozo de una torta que estaba en exhibición

Me gustaría esa torta de doble chocolate jeje - hable sola ya que lo dije en un susurro con una cara graciosa y pervertida - pero no tengo dinero, mierda - pensé y me contuve para no decir una grosería

Entonces dile al rubio guapo que te acompañó que te la compre - intervino mi inner como siempre en mi puta mente **(Ya lo se, estamos en South Park, pero quería ponerle algo así como que ella desciende de una familia Shinobi, no me juzguen u.u )**

Inner, no voy a ser tan des cortes, el me defendió de esos tipos, además, apenas lo conozco -le respondí aclarándole que apenas conocía a Kenny, y que es de mala educación hacer ese tipo de cosas sin la debida confianza

¡¿Y a quien carajo le importa la cortesía?! ¡Solo pídele que te compre la puta torta y ya! - me gritó muy impertinente y molesta mi Inner

Ok, como tu digas, Inner - espeté con un tono de fastidio mientras me acercaba a donde estaba Kenny para pedirle que me comprara el trozo

O-oye Kenny, sé que esto sonara de mala educación pero... ¿me harías el gran favor de comprarme esa torta de doble chocolate que está allá? -le pedí mientras le señalaba donde estaba la torta

Quisiera, pero... soy pobre - me replicó con tristeza

Oh, está bien, de todos modos no tenia muchas ganas de comerme esa la torta, además, yo también soy pobre - le hablé para tratar de animarlo

¡Ja! ¡Si claro! - gritó mi Inner furiosa

Ambos salimos de la pastelería. Kenny me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi casa, la cual quedaba a dos casas de la suya

Aquí estamos, esta es mi casa - le dije un poco entusiasmada

Wow... es... muy bonita - me manifestó con un tono muy alegre

Je, gracias - le seguí con una sonrisa

Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme. Adiós - se despidió con un tono más o menos bajo

Adiós - me despedí igualmente con una gran sonrisa

Cerré la puerta, me quede pensativa por unos segundos y finalmente decidí ponerme a hacer un dibujo al estilo japonés **(Si, Daria hace Fan-Arts) **

Hice un bonito dibujo de Kenny, pero como no sabia mucho de su apariencia ya que siempre lo he visto con esa capucha anaranjada, me basé en lo que más o menos noté en él

Terminé el dibujo y luego fui a mi habitación y lo pegué en la pared, donde también tenia varios dibujos míos basados en caricaturas japonesas que me gustan **(Principalmente de Naruhina y Sailor Moon)**

Después, me acosté en mi cama para descansar un poco. Como no casi no tenia sueño y nada más daba vueltas en la cama, agarre mi diario y comencé a escribir en él

**Querido Diario:**

He estado muchos días muy deprimida por lo que pasó con Eric, más bien, bastante, me la paso sentada en un columpio que hay en el patio a la hora del , mi vida es mierda. No he querido hablar con nadie en la escuela, todos me miran mal, se burlan de mí y susurran a mis espaldas por ser sudamericana. Arg, estos gringos son una cosa seria

Recientemente, cuando estaba sentada en el columpio que ya mencioné, unos tipos como de mi edad, me estaban haciendo una "propuesta", como yo a mi corta edad se muy bien de esas cosas y sabia cuáles eran sus intenciones, obviamente les dije que no. Ellos insistían tanto que ya comenzaba a asustarme hasta que de la nada apareció Kenny para defenderme, quizás porque escuchó mi discusión con esos tipos, Kenny se puso en frente de mí como un escudo para que no me golpearan, uno le dijo que tenia que pelear por mi para que me dejaran en paz, él dijo que pelearía a como dé lugar para que yo estuviera a salvo, los golpeo tan duro, que tuvieron que llegar al hospital de South Park y quedarse ahí una semana completa... es muy raro que un chico de 10 años fuera tan fuerte, es muy misterioso y... interesante.

Después de eso, Kenny se ofreció a acompañarme a mi casa, pero antes, yo quería ir a un lugar especial, una pastelería nueva, y muy bonita por cierto, entramos y yo vi una torta de doble chocolate en el vidrio abajo del mostrador. Como yo no tenía dinero no podía comprarla, entonces, mi Inner apareció en mi mente y me dijo que le pidiera a Kenny que me comprara la torta, lo intente se negó porque era pobre... me siento mal por él. Como me sentí mal por lo que me dijo, intente animarlo, diciéndole que no tenia muchas ganas de comérmela y que yo también era pobre, aunque sea verdad, al salir de la pastelería, Kenny me acompañó hasta mi casa y se despidió.

No lo sé, pero... me siento rara al verlo, es muy amable conmigo y todo... y creo que es lindo. Mierda ¿qué carajo estoy diciendo? el solo es, dentro de lo que cabe, mi amigo, porque ya lo considero como un amigo aunque solo hablamos un poquito nada más, pero... tiene ojos azules *-*. ¿Eh? ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Acaso me estoy enamorando de él?. Putos sentimientos...

Agradezco que me haya salvado, pero, es hora de que aprenda a valerme por mí misma, tengo que hallar una manera de entrenar más que cuando lo hice en mi entrenamiento ninja. Creo que ya sé cómo hacerlo... ya verán, me convertiré en una heroína, seré Justice Girl, y les demostrare a todos de lo que soy capaz, lo haré

**Fin Daria P.O.V.**

Mientras con Kenny. Llegó a su casa sucia y desordenada como siempre, cierra la puerta y ve varios botellas de cerveza tiradas en el suelo mientras va a buscar a Karen

¿Karen? - llamó el rubio a su pequeña hermana con preocupación

El inmortal sube las escaleras de la casa hasta el segundo piso para encontrarse con su hermana aterrada en su cuarto

¿Kenny...? - murmuro la pequeña dejando de esconderse yendo a abrazarlo

Karen ¿Qué haces en tu cuarto escondida? - le preguntó el chico preocupado

E-es que creo que mamá y papá están peleando otra vez - le respondió aún un poco asustada

Mierda... otra vez - susurró el rubio frustrado

B-bueno ¿y que hacías afuera de la casa? -preguntó con curiosidad la niña

Es una larga historia - hablo divertido - ven, siéntate en tu cama - le ordenó Kenny

Ok, cuéntame todo- habló la niña entusiasmada

Bueno, está bien - exclamó él

¿Recuerdas a la chica que te mencione? - le preguntó a ver si la recordaba a Daria

Si, Daria - le respondió con certeza**  
><strong>

Bueno, la acompañé a la pastelería Ahnny... y creo que me enamoré de ella

¿Q-QUE? - Exclamó Karen

Si... eso creo, todavia no lo sé - confesó él

P-pero ¿Que pasara con Tammy? - Karen le preguntó un con asombro y preocupación

Sabía que dirías eso - espetó el inmortal

Tammy es tu novia Kenny, ¿acaso piensas...?

Dejarla, si - completó la oración

¿Por qué? - preguntó la niña

Tammy me engaño con otro chico, Karen, es por eso que voy a dejarla... Además creo que no es la indicada..

No te ¿La indicada?, ¿como en los cuentos de hadas? - Preguntó ella con los ojos brillantes

Exactamente - afirmo poniendo su mano en la cabeza de su hermana, des-peinandola un poco

Bueno, si me necesitas, estoy en la sala - manifestó Kenny mientras iba hacia el marco de la puerta

E-está bien - habló ella

Kenny sale del cuarto de Karen y se dirige a las escaleras, las baja, se sienta el el sofá y prende el televisor

*Canal 9*

NOTICIA DE ULTIMA HORA:

Alguien ha intentado robar la joyería de South Park. Al parecer el ladrón activó accidentalmente la alarma al intentar escapar, sin embargo la policía lo sigue buscando

Arg, otra vez con los crímenes de mierda como siempre- espetó Kenny con fastidio- Mejor voy a la joyería a ver que pasa - replicó mientras se paraba del sofá e iba a su cuarto

En la casa de Daria. Ella estaba viendo televisión entonces puso el canal de noticias

*Canal 9*

NOTICIA DE ULTIMA HORA:

Alguien ha intentado robar la joyería de South Park. Al parecer el ladrón activó accidentalmente la alarma al intentar escapar, sin embargo la policía lo sigue buscando

Ay mierda, estoy comenzando a pensar que estos crímenes suceden a menudo - habló la chica con la mano en la frente **(haciendo la expresión de "facepalm") **y se va a su cuarto

Kenny entra a cuarto y abre el gabinete donde está metido su traje de Mysterion

Daria entra a su cuarto y abre su closet, donde está colgado su traje de Justce Girl

_Los dos chicos se ponen sus trajes y se van tapando la cámara _

**Continuará...**


	4. Daria: La Puta Friki de Mierda: Parte 4

Justice Girl y Mysterion llegan a la escena del crimen por caminos distintos. Después de revisarla un poco, ambos se disponen a buscar al criminal. Justice Girl escuchó un ruido muy cerca, volteó, pero no había nadie, de repente escuchó unos pasos, volteó de nuevo y vio al criminal, intentando huir, se aproximó a él y sin más le dio un puñetazo

Ahí tienes por intentar escapar, hijo de puta - espetó la chica molesta y dispuesta a atacarlo nuevamente

El criminal frenó golpe de la chica, pero ésta le dio una patada en el rostro que dejo la nariz del criminal rota y botando sangre

Ahora vas a decirme... ¿donde escondiste las joyas que robaste? - le interrogo Justice Girl con un tono bajo e intimidante agarrándolo de la camisa

Já, ni aunque te lo diga podrás encontrarlas - la retó y escupió sangre el criminal

Dímelo - habló la chico con un tono bajo, ya perdiendo la paciencia

Nunca te lo diré - le replico tosiendo un poco

Oh... ¿en serio? pues creo que te gustará una paliza - le respondió con sarcasmo y con un tono serio a la vez

Justice Girl le da una paliza al criminal y dejándolo tirado en el suelo

Arg... Bueno, creo que ahora debo hallar las joyas yo sola...mierda - comento Justice Girl frustrada

Justice Girl se dirija hacia donde había venido hasta que se cruza con Mysterion

¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú? - le preguntó Mysterion sorprendido a la de pelo castaño

Bueno... Yo soy Justice Girl, y soy una heroína que sale de noche a "ayudar" - uso sus dedos para simular unas comillas - a resolver crímenes - le respondió ella con una voz serena

B-bueno, yo también soy un vigilante... - manifestó Mysterion un poco tartamudo

Ah, genial, entonces necesitare un poco de ayuda - promulgó la chica señalando al criminal al que le salia sangre por la nariz

¿Q-qué mierda? ¿Qué le paso a eso tipo? - exclamó el chico inmortal

Era el criminal, por suerte, ya me encargue de él - promulgó la chica

Mysterion se quedó perplejo por unos segundos al ver al criminal lleno de moretones

Pero no te preocupes, no lo golpee lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlo - manifestó la chica con un poco de gracia al notar el estado en el que se encontraba el chico

Está...bien - habló el chico un poco desconfiado

Bueno... necesito ayuda para poder encontrar las joyas que robó ese tipo - comentó

Ok, te ayudaré - declaró el rubio dispuesto a brindarle su ayuda

Los chicos buscaron en los bolsillos del tipo ya inconsciente. Mysteeion encontró un teléfono celular y lo registró buscando una pista de donde estaban las joyas, había varios mensajes en el buzón de voz. Justice Girl siente peligro, por lo cual sugirió que fueran a un lugar seguro a revisar esos mensajes de voz. Encuentran un lugar seguro, pero, una sombra los espía cerca

Empiezan a escuchar los mensajes de voz, los cuales le revelan una pista a Mysterion, el cual va a toda prisa por el criminal que golpeó Justice Girl, y ésta lo sigue. Llegan al lugar en donde el tipo estaba tirado, pero descubren que ya no está

¿Donde coño está? Lo había dejado tirado aquí - exclamo Justice Girl muy molesta

Debió escapar... – sugirió Mysterion

De repente alguien aparece detrás de los chicos... Justice Girl sintió que alguien venia por atrás y le da una patada en el estómago

AHG, MIERDA - se quejó el ladrón de la joyería

Justice Girl y Mysterion miran alrededor y se dan cuenta que están acorralados por los cómplices de el ladrón de la joyería

¡Vamos, tenemos que hacer algo! - gritó Mysterion un poco asustado

¡Ya sé que hacer! - exclamó ella mientras sacaba una bomba de humo - ¡Hasta pronto maricas! - se burló mientras tiraba con fuerza la bomba de humo

La bomba de humo **(como su nombre lo dice) **forma una nube de humo en frente de el criminal y sus cómplices y Justice Girl y Mysterion desaparecen. Llegaron a un callejón y se sentaron para descansar un rato

Mierda... eso estuvo loco ¿no? - le preguntó la de pelo castaño a Mysterion un poco divertida y cansada

La verdad, he estado en situaciones peores - respondió el héroe, recordando su infancia

Se como te sientes, a mi también me pasaba lo mismo cuando entrenaba - comentó la chica con algo de nostalgia

Hay un silencio por unos pocos segundos hasta que Justice Girl rompe el silencio

Oye, casi lo olvido, todavía hay que encontrar las joyas robadas - recordó la heroína

Cierto, ¿a dónde sugieres que podemos ir ahora? - preguntó el héroe

A buscar a los criminales, claro - rectificó ella

¿Y para qué? - le preguntó confundido él

Tal vez ellos tienen las joyas robadas todo este tiempo y no hemos dado cuenta - le aclaró la chica

Ah, claro, por supuesto. Vamos - habló el chico sabiamente

Justice Girl y Mysterion subieron el techo de un edificio e iban saltando de uno a uno hasta que encontraron a los criminales tomando cervezas en un callejón cerca de un bar. Cómo se les acabó la cerveza, fueron a buscar más al bar de en frente y dejaron a uno de ellos solo para que hiciera guardia. Justice Girl baja su brazo lentamente sin hacer ruido y golpea al criminal dejándolo inconsciente, ella baja del techo del edificio donde se encontraba y, junto con Mysterion, revisan los bolsillos del delincuente, para encontrarse con una pequeña sorpresa

¿Qué mierda? ¿Todo este tiempo las joyas estaban metidas en un puto condón? - exclamó Justice Girl sorprendida y molesta

Je, quién lo diría - comentó el rubio con ironía

Arg, que asco - manifestó ella asqueada

Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos, los demás delincuentes podrían venir en cualquier momento - le advirtió el chico empezando a subir nuevamente al techo

Esta bien. Vamos a un lugar seguro y después llamaremos a la policía para entregarles las joyas y atrapen a esos tipos - le informó ella empezando a subir al techo

Los héroes van a un lugar seguro y marcan el número de la policía. Después de unos minutos esperando, la policía aparece y bajan de las patrullas

¿Que hacemos aquí, Oficial Yates? le preguntó un oficial de policía a Harrison Yates

Mysterion me llamó diciendo que encontró las joyas que robaron esos ladrones hijos de puta junto con otra vigilante - le respondió Yates sin mucho interés

Oficial Yates, aquí estamos - gritó la heroína tratando de llamar la atención de Yates

Los policías reaccionaron con sorpresa al ver a los dos héroes y los chicos se acercaron a ellos

Oficial, encontramos las joyas robadas - exclamó el chico con el condón que tenia las joyas dentro

Eh... Hola... - balbuceo la heroína con algo de nerviosismo

¿Quien eres tú, niña? - Yates le preguntó a la heroína con un tono de sorpresa

Soy... Justice Girl... Y e-es una larga historia jeje - respondió ella un poco nerviosa

Sí, como sea, deberías dejarle el trabajo a los profesionales, ¿o no, Mysterion? - exclamó el oficial

¿Profesionales? ¿Qué carajo? preguntó la chica confundida y un poco molesta

N-no, eso no es lo que él trataba de decir - trató de explicar Mysterion - O-oficial, se equivoca, ella... - fue interrumpido antes de poder terminar

El oficial vio el condón en las manos de Mysterion

Oh, así que ella es tu novia - comentó el oficial

N-No es mi novia, ella es Justice Girl, una nueva heroína - intervino nervioso Mysterion, mientras que Justice Girl estaba muy sonrojada

¿Y entonces para qué es el condón? - preguntó confuso uno de los oficiales

En este condón están metidas las joyas - manifestó la chica, reflexionando sobre cómo se oía eso

Los oficiales se vieron confundidos, por lo cual el héroe decidió hablar

Exactamente, las joyas están aquí - sacó las joyas del condón

Ohh - Exclamaron los policías con sorpresa

El delincuente y sus cómplices tenían las joyas en este condón, pero no hubo problema en recuperarlo gracias a Justice Girl - le informó Mysterion a Yates

¿Y dónde están el delincuente y los otros ahora? - preguntó éste sospechando

Están en el callejón de la calle... Eh... - hizo una pausa la heroína

En el callejón de la calle 10 - exclamó el héroe al ver que la chica no sabía

Está bien, los policías y yo comenzaremos la búsqueda - manifestó Yates - Ah, y Justice Girl... Gracias por recuperar las joyas - le agradeció Yates a la chica un poco avergonzado

No fue nada - espetó la chica orgullosa

Bueno, aquí están las joyas - dijo Mysterion para después entregarle las joyas a Yates

Muchas gracias chicos, ya no tienen que preocuparse por nada, los policías y yo resolveremos este caso - comentó Yates con seguridad

Los policías se van del lugar y dejan a los dos chicos solos

Este... bueno, creo que nuestro trabajo terminó ¿verdad? - comentó un poco nerviosa la chica

Creo que si... - espetó de la misma manera el chico

Entonces... creo que ya debo irme, adiós - se despidió muy alegremente la chica

E-espera... ¿te volveré a ver? - le preguntó nervioso el chico con con la duda

Te aseguro que si - le respondió guiñándole el ojo y sonriendole

Justice Girl desaparece de entre las sombras

Voy a averiguar quien es ella - pensó intrigado Mysterion por saber quien era la chica

**Continuará...**


End file.
